


Horcuxes

by IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Finch cheated on Al, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Song fic, race is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing/pseuds/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing
Summary: (Based off the song “Horcuxes” for I Ship It by Yulin Kuang)Finch and Albert were the It couple, but then Finch was caught cheating and Albert has a lot of emotions about it, but thanks to Race he’s on the right track to getting over him





	Horcuxes

**Author's Note:**

> Me- I’ll write fluff for AWS  
> Me- *writes a fic about Finch cheating*
> 
> I was going to put this under my oneshot/Drabble Alfinch/redfinch thing I have but I felt like this deserved its own work
> 
> Also I’m still figuring out how to italize so only the begging is,, so I hope you can still tell where the lyrics are

_I thought we were happy_  
You were like my Harry to my Ginny Weasley  
But you had other plans __

__Finch and Albert were the couple everyone talked about, the couple that was whispered about all throughout hogwarts. The great Gryffindor and Hufflepuff couple. Finch would always joke that he found his Ginny, solely on the fact his boyfriend was a ginger. Harry Potter has graduated only three years before them, so the great Harry Potter was still a popular name.__

____

__Being the ‘it’ couple had its downfalls, but it was mostly enjoyable. The professors would let them work together in the classes they had together, they’d sneak into each other’s common rooms, and no one ever disturbed them. Albert was finch’s and Finch was Albert’s. Everyone knew this. Well maybe everyone but one person._ _

_____You found someone new_  
A hotter witch to screw  
I took that as my cue to start a band __

____Finch’s parents owned a little restaurant in Hogsmeade that was letting anyone from hogwarts play music there during the Christmas break. So Albert was preparing. Race had came to him the day before saying he saw Finch in a broom closet with Tommy Boy. It had broke him. He had cried for hours as Race awkwardly tried to comfort him. Albert really thought they were in love, they had been dating for years. Clearly he wasn’t good enough for Finch._ _ _ _

____Race swore revenge since he hated seeing his best friend upset, and that’s how it started. They sat in the Gryffindor common room with Race strumming a guitar and Albert aggressively writing all of his feelings on the page. How could he have believed that Finch cared? It was too naive of him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to get payback. Not to mention, his parents needed to hear how their son broke Albert’s heart. It wasn’t just a breakup, he cheated._ _ _ _

_________And now I’m handing out the horcruxes of my broken heart_  
In a cardboard box that keeps tearing me apart  
Stab them with a sword or set them aflame  
So you’ll never live forever and I’ll forget you just the same __

______“Maybe you need to get rid of that sweatshirt.” Race’s voice was never soft, but that was because he’s never seen Albert this distraught. They had been close to expelled multiple times and Albert had been through a lot, but he had never been like this. Albert was still wearing Finch’s hufflepuff sweatshirt without realizing it. It was the thing he always wore when he was upset so he didn’t even realize it wouldn’t be helping this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Albert hesitated, but a pointed look from Race got him to pull the sweatshirt off over his head and hand it over. He needed to get over Finch, which no only included revenge and angsty writing, but it also included getting rid of everything that reminded him of his ex-boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _

______He watched as Race casted Incendio and the sweatshirt set on fire. Race realized that the carpet was also about to catch fire so he quickly threw the yellow material into the fireplace. Albert groaned and hid his face in a pillow so he wouldn’t have to watch. Tears started flowing again but he knew it was for the best. He felt Race’s hand on his back, no matter how grateful he was for his best friend, this still hurt like a bitch._ _ _ _ _ _

__________I thought you could be all I ever needed  
Guess I didn’t know how wrong I was  
So I’ll look you in the eye and tell you just why I’m standing here tonight ____ _ _

________“I need to talk to him. Maybe slap him, I don’t know but I need to see his stupid...beautiful... face again.” Race instantly pushed Albert back into the couch as he started to sit up. Albert was prone to forgiving too easily. That’s why people always thought it made sense he dated a hufflepuff. No matter how rude or mean someone was to Albert, he was always ready to make excuses for their behavior and forgive them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No! No! No! Bro, you know I’m only saying this because I care. That’s the dumbest fucking idea you’ve ever had. He’s just going to break your heart again. You’re getting over him, remember? If you go see him, he’ll get you to forgive him.” Race scrambled to get the parchment that Albert had been venting on. “Read this, and read it again. He cheated on you Albie, he’s not allowed to have someone like you back.” Race’s words were a strange sort of comforting but as he read what he wrote he only started crying harder, and ended up staining race’s vest with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________And it’s all because  
I’m handing out the horcruxes of my broken heart  
In a cardboard box that keeps tearing me apart  
Stab them with a sword or set them aflame  
So you’ll never live forever and I’ll forget you just the same ___

__________Once Albert had cried out most of the water in his body, he sniffled and nodded. Race was right, and that never happened. If he went back to Finch this would just happen again and feel even worse. He tried to take a deep breath and collect himself. He was already on the right track, soon Finch will just be a distant memory that stung. Just a person who made some of his time at hogwarts fun, but also the first person that he loved and he first to break his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He’d move on, especially once he saw his stupid face when he heart Albert’s song and his parent’s restaurant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Yeah you’ll never live forever  
And you’ve got yourself to blame ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This would be okay, Albert looked up at his best friend and just knew, that everything will be okay. He threw his arms around Race in a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you bro, no homo.” He heard race whisper in his ear, it was sentimental, almost. It did get a little squeak of laughter out Albert._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re right, no homo, full bi. Now we have a song to finish.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat and yell with me and my best friend Liz on tumblr @mr-track-was-my-father


End file.
